1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray analyzer and an X-ray analysis method suitable for X-ray mapping analysis of a sample surface using fluorescent X-ray analysis and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fluorescent X-ray analysis, an X-ray emitted from an X-ray source is irradiated onto a sample, a fluorescent X-ray which is a characteristic X-ray emitted from the sample is detected by an X-ray detector, and a spectrum is acquired from the energy and a qualitative analysis or quantitative analysis of the sample is performed. Fluorescent X-ray analysis is widely used in process management, quality management, and the like since a sample is quickly analyzed without being broken. In recent years, as measurement of small amounts has become possible due to improvements in precision and sensitivity, fluorescent X-ray analysis is expected to be widely used particularly as an analysis method of detecting harmful substances included in materials, composite electronic components, and the like.
In the related art, for example, in JP-A-04-175648 (Claims, FIG. 3), a fluorescent X-ray analyzer including a sample stage on which a sample is placed, an X-ray tube which irradiates an X-ray, an X-ray detector which detects a fluorescent X-ray generated from the sample by the X-ray irradiation, a pulse processor which determines an element included in the sample and the intensity on the basis of an output of the X-ray detector, a computer to which a signal from the pulse processor is input, an image processing device which performs image processing by processing an output of the computer, and a stage controller which moves the sample stage in a predetermined direction on the basis of a control signal from the computer, is disclosed.
The following problems remain in the known technique described above.
That is, when performing fluorescent X-ray analysis, it is necessary to bring the X-ray source and X-ray detector as close as possible to a sample in order to analyze the sample with good sensitivity. However, as shown in FIG. 4, in the case of an uneven sample S like a mounting board or in the case of a sample having a thin pin shaped or thin line shaped protruding portion (for example, a thin metal wire based on wire bonding) which is difficult to be viewed by an observation system, such as an image processing device, or by visual observation, there has been a possibility that an X-ray tube 2 or an X-ray detector 3 is brought too close to the sample S on a sample stage 1 at the time of X-ray irradiation distance adjustment and as a result, the X-ray tube 2 or the X-ray detector 3 may collide with the sample S accidentally.